


Dove

by thewolvesofwinter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Mutual Pining, Protective Jon Snow, Protective Robb Stark, Sansa is a lawyer, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolvesofwinter/pseuds/thewolvesofwinter
Summary: Someone is threatening Sansa Stark.When that someone breaks into her home to leave a bloody mess behind, it's up to Jon Snow to keep her safe and help figure out the mystery behind it all.





	1. Chapter 1

It started with doves. 

At first, they were sent to her office in packages through the mail. There was no blood, just a dead bird in a box. Simple.

Or as simple as a veiled threat sent to her place of work could be.

Sansa Stark was an up and coming prosecutor in Winterfell, working mostly in organized crime. For as frustrating as her job could be, she was good at it. She hadn’t lost a case yet- whether she was a lowly assistant or led the case herself. In the two years since graduating law school, she had certainly made a name for herself and was hoping to eventually make it to the office of district attorney. If she was being honest with herself, she really just wanted to put the bad guys away- to do her part to make the world a better place even if it sometimes felt as if she were moving pebbles when others were hauling boulders.

While the birds were slightly disconcerting, Sansa was just too busy to worry about it. She dealt with the corpses herself and by the time she would make it home after a long work day, the thought was already gone from her head. Besides, the birds had been coming for months. Never in any discernible pattern and never with any sort of message other than the reference to the nickname the news agencies had attached to her the year before.

The Little Dove of Winterfell. In Sansa’s opinion, the name was tacky. She had, of course, been doing all of this for peace but in the court room she didn’t want to be compared to a symbol of purity or innocence. She wanted to be lethal. She wanted to gather criminals under her boot heel and crush them. She supposed that in time she would be able to prove that she was a force to be reckoned with and that would just have to suffice.

Five months after the first bird arrived on her desk, one appeared on the windshield of her car.

A month after that, they started appearing on her doorstep. Regardless of the fact that she was starting to wonder if she should tell someone her fears that now these people, whoever they may be, now knew where she lived. They were obviously determined to get some sort of reaction out of her and Sansa was bound and determined to remain as outwardly calm and collected as possible.

Until the doves started showing up mutilated and no longer in boxes. 

Their innards would be spread across her welcome mat, blood spattering along the bottom of her front door as if the bird had been slaughtered right there in front of her house in clear view of the street in broad daylight. Sansa thought that was pretty bold, knowing that the birds only arrived sometime after she left for work in the morning and before she made it home late in the evening. But still, she thought there was no need to be completely startled. She had dealt with pissed off criminals before and knew that once they realized nothing was going to change the way she was going about things, that she would give no reaction, they would stop.

*

Sansa was having an awful day. Her alarm had somehow ended up set an hour later, so she hadn’t had enough time to do her hair that morning and was forced to wrap it into a semi-professional looking bun which always made the redhead end the day with a headache. Then, she hadn’t been able to find her favorite bra and panties set that she could have sworn she had just put away the night before with the rest of her laundry. Her coffee maker wouldn’t turn on, her shower wouldn’t get hot and her phone hadn’t charged.

By the time she made it to work, she was frazzled and frustrated and felt like she was drowning. The constant feeling of not being able to catch up to her tasks made the day seem even longer than usual and as she finally reached the understanding that she could accomplish no more if she remained in the office later than she already had, she allowed herself to gather her things and go home.

 _Thank the gods I didn’t have court today,_ she thought to herself as she pulled into her driveway. She was tired and hungry with five separate cases running through her mind. There was so much to do. Witness statements needed to be taken, discovery needed to be fleshed out, officers and medical professionals needed to be spoken with. Not to mention the files that would already be sitting on her desk when morning came. She shook the thoughts out of her head, hoping they would dissipate long enough to focus on making something quick to eat.

Pulling out her phone and keys, she got out of the car and made her way inside. And screamed.

Her entire kitchen was covered in blood. It was smeared on every visible surface, thick and dripping onto the wooden floor from the cabinets. Frozen for a moment, a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye made Sansa look around to see a man standing in the entrance to her kitchen from the living room. He was dressed all in black, a hood over his face so she could not see his it. He made no move to come at her and as soon as she saw him, she turned and bolted for her car.

She struggled with the door handle as her hands shook violently, nearly dropping her keys to the ground before finally managing to get the door open and dropped bodily into the driver’s seat. As she started the car and slammed the lock button down, she looked up to see the man watching her from her dining room window. Sansa threw the car in reverse and sped away faster than she had in her entire life.

There was only one place she would be safe.

She prayed he would answer the call as she selected his contact on the dashboard. One ring. Two rings. _Please please please._ Three ri-

“Hey San, what’s up?” 

The sound of her brother’s voice filled her with relief as she croaked out, “Robb?”

“What’s wrong? What happened?” He demanded. 

“There was so much blood. It was everywhere and I couldn’t- there was someone in my house, Robb!” She cried. 

“San, slow down. Take a deep breath. Where are you?” The elder Stark asked.

“I’m in my car. Are you home?” She pleaded to whatever gods existed that he didn’t have duty that night.

“Yeah, come over. I’m home.” Robb answered soothingly. “Do you want me to stay on the line until you pull in?”

“No, I’m almost there. I’ll see you in a minute.” Sansa sighed and ended the call.

Robb Stark was Sansa’s older brother. Tall, broad and strong, he was the epitome of home for her. They had always been close as children and when he left home to enlist and follow in the footsteps of their father, she promised herself that as soon as it was possible, she would move to wherever he was and make sure they could stick together. Six years ago, he had been stationed in Winterfell and almost as soon as the ink had been dry, Sansa had transferred to a university in the same city.

Robb lived in an apartment complex only ten minutes away from the house Sansa owned. When she had offered to let him live with her, he had respectfully (and pretty crudely, if she was honest) said he wouldn’t be comfortable bringing girls home to his baby sister’s house. Sansa had wholeheartedly agreed that the last thing she wanted to do in the morning was witness Robb’s flame of the week doing the walk of shame through her cozy little home.

Sansa pulled into a parking spot in front of Robb’s building and got out of her car on shaky legs. She made her way inside to the third floor and before she could knock on his door, it swung open to reveal her brother behind it. She let out a sob as he swept her into his arms, whispering words of comfort into her hair. Something wet found its way into her palm. Pulling her face away from her brother’s chest, the red eyes of his roommate’s wolf-like dog, Ghost, stared back at her.

“Hi, boy.” She said, leaning down slightly to run her fingers through his white fur. 

When she had calmed enough that her breaths were no longer deep gasping lungfuls of air, he led her to his sofa and sat her down next to him, angling his body so he could look at her fully. The large dog curled into her side, laying his great head in her lap, nudging at her hand as it shook.

“San, what happened?” He asked.

“When I got home from work and let myself in through the side door, the whole kitchen was just covered in blood. Like someone had taken just fucking buckets of it and poured it all over everything.” She heaved a deep sigh. “I looked up and there was a man standing in the doorway. He was just watching me, Robb. I have no idea how long he was there. He was just standing there, staring.”

“Who was it?” Robb’s hands had balled into tight fists and his breath was coming fast as he clenched his teeth, barely concealing the rage that had been simmering under his skin since the moment he had heard Sansa’s panicked voice over the phone.

“I couldn’t see.” Sansa shook her head. “He had a hood over his face.”

Suddenly the front door to Robb’s apartment swung open and she jumped. Her brother took her hand saying, “It’s okay, Sansa. It’s just Jon.”

Jon Snow was Robb’s roommate and best friend. The two had been quick friends when they met four years ago as Jon was stationed in Winterfell. He was a soldier too. Jon was lean where Robb was broad but just as tall. Sansa was surprised to see the scruff of a beard on his jaw and his unruly curly black hair hanging slightly into his eyes as every time she had seen him before, he had been clean shaven with short hair as required by the army. The sight of him was like a cool drink of water on a hot day. Dressed in dark skinny jeans and a black shirt, Sansa’s heart skipped a beat. He was carrying a pizza as he walked in, his soulful dark eyes taking in the sight of his best friend and his fire haired sister who was surrounded by his dog. 

“Someone broke into Sansa’s house.” Robb stated angrily, his blue eyes flashing. “They covered the place in blood and they were there when she came home.”

“What?” Jon asked. “Are you okay?”

“I’m just shaken up. I’ll be okay, I think. I just don’t want to go home right now.”

“Did you call the police?” Jon placed the pizza down on the coffee table and stood across from her. The furrow of his brow deepening.

“No, I came straight here.” Sansa said with a sigh, reaching up to undo her bun in hopes of relieving the headache that throbbed at her temples. She wiped at her eyes to make sure no mascara had betrayed her to make her look like a raccoon. Even in her state of terror, the last thing she wanted to do was make a bad impression on Jon. Although Jon had never been anything but respectful and kind to Robb Stark’s little sister, there was a part of her that wished she could just push him against a wall and have her way with him.

Her crush on Jon had remained throughout the few years she had known him. When Robb had introduced the two, she knew she would be falling deep for the man. Between the way his gray eyes seemed to look straight into your core and the rough feeling of his calloused hands against hers, she was done for. To add to the attraction, he had a wicked sense of humor and a grin that could make her shiver even on the coldest winter day.

“We’ll have to let them know.” Robb said with a nod, smoothing his hand over his head of auburn hair in frustration. “But first you should eat.” He got up to get plates and some drinks for the three of them while Jon took his seat next to Sansa.

“Seriously, are you okay?” Jon asked her quietly.

“I’m not going to lie, I’m scared shitless.” She said, running a hand through her hair in an echo of her brother while she leaned as far back into the sofa as possible with Ghost’s body slightly behind her. “But I can’t just break down, it’s not going to fix anything or catch this asshole. I’ll be okay eventually.”

“We’ll catch him.” Jon promised. He squeezed her shoulder before pulling her into a hug.

As Robb came back in with the plates and three waters, Jon let Sansa go unhurriedly. She smiled at him and took her plate from her brother.

“Honestly, this is just the worst day. Literally nothing has gone right since I woke up this morning. This is just the icing on the cake.” She plopped a slice of pizza on her plate and took a bite.

Thinking it might just get her mind off of the bloody kitchen, Robb asked what happened to make it a horrible day before she found an intruder in her home.

“Well, first, my alarm clock went off an hour later than normal.” She said around her pizza before swallowing. “Couldn’t find something I wanted to wear today even though I swear I just put it away last night. My coffee maker didn’t work, my phone didn’t charge and I had no hot water! It’s like the gods are against me.”

Robb and Jon immediately both stilled, sharing a look across the coffee table. Jon had never gotten up from the seat next to Sansa so Robb had taken the armchair.

“San, you have never set your alarm for the wrong time. You’re anal about it. You’ve never woken up late a day in your life. And we just put that water heater in last year. There’s no way it broke already.” He said seriously.

“Was anything off yesterday when you got home?” Jon asked.

“What do you mean?” Sansa questioned, looking between the two of them like they were conspiring.

“Was anything out of place or did anything feel different?” Robb clarified. “What was missing that you wanted to wear today?”

Sansa thought back to the night before, going through her routine slowly.

“My dining room curtains were open. He was staring at me when I drove away, standing in the window. I never have them open because I don’t like the idea of someone watching me.” She said slowly. “And my favorite underthings were gone.”

Robb grimaced while she could feel Jon stiffen beside her. Ghost pushed his nose further into her belly.

“What? I could have just forgotten to shut them and forgotten to get the laundry last night.” Her voice was slightly higher pitched than normal, the explanation falling flat even to her own ears. She didn’t like what they could be implying and wouldn’t believe it until someone said it.

“You said it yourself, Sansa.” Jon said quietly. “You never open them. Your underwear going missing on top of everything else...” He trailed off.

She could feel herself starting to panic. Her breaths were coming in short gasps, her toes and hands were starting to tingle. “Wha-what are you saying?”

“I think whoever was in your house when you got home today has been in your house since you were at work yesterday.” Robb said grimly.


	2. Chapter 2

_“I think whoever was in your house when you got home today has been in your house since you were at work yesterday.” Robb said grimly._

The pizza in Sansa’s mouth turned to ash. Her hunger was forgotten as waves of nausea rolled through her body and she slid her plate onto the coffee table. The redhead swallowed thickly at the thought that the sicko that spread blood through her house could have been right under her nose for _days_. The idea was terrifying. Had he been wandering around her safe haven while she slept? While she was vulnerable? Anything could have happened. She could be dead right now.

“If that’s the case,” Jon started, “then this guy couldn’t have just suddenly decided to do this. If he had the means to break in, why just scare you?”

“I don’t get what you mean.” Sansa looked up at him. Robb stood and began pacing, wringing his hands together.

“He could have hurt you. You were there, alone. You probably didn’t even notice him until after you had already seen the blood, most likely after he’d already been inside for some amount of time. If his intention was to hurt you, why didn’t he? The opportunity was there. He knew you’d come home alone, knew you’d be distracted. He’d already been watching you.” The revelations were coming quickly to Jon now. “Have you gotten any letters or threats?”

Robb stopped pacing and stared her down. Sansa became uncomfortable under his gaze as the memory of all the dead doves came to mind. 

“Doves.” She muttered.

“Doves?” Robb repeated. “What do you mean by doves?”

“Someone’s been sending me dead doves for months.” She admitted.

“ _Months?_ ” Robb yelled. “Why didn’t you tell me? Someone’s been threatening you for fucking months and you never said a word.”

Sansa pushed her fingers into the fur on Ghost’s head, looking down as she spoke. “I didn’t think it was a big deal-”

“Not a big deal?!” Robb interrupted. “Sansa, one bird would have been a big deal. You said they’ve been coming for months. This is so fucking beyond a _big deal_.” 

With the amount of force Robb was putting into pulling at his hair, she wouldn’t be surprised if he woke up bald the next day.

“San, how long exactly have you been getting these birds? Do they have notes attached? A signature, anything like that?” Jon asked, remaining calm although she could feel the tension roiling through his body.

She thought to herself for a moment, trying to remember exactly when the first bird arrived on her desk. “It was right after you got home, Robb. I remember because the box was sitting on top of the flag I had taken to your homecoming ceremony.”

“That was eight months ago, Sansa!” Robb roared. “Eight fucking months of some asshole threatening you and you never thought to even mention it!”

“Robb, calm down.” Jon warned. “Take a walk, cool off.”

“No, we need to get-”

Robb was interrupted by Jon loudly stating, “Yelling at her isn’t helping anything. We need all the information we can get and we aren’t going to accomplish anything with you shouting every two minutes.”

The auburn haired soldier exhaled forcefully with a scowl. He picked up his cigarettes and his lighter before leaving the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Sansa felt the room lighten as he left. Jon took hold of the hand that wasn’t working through Ghost’s fur.

“Can you tell me about them?” He asked.

Biting her lip, she looked to him. “I honestly haven’t given it much thought. Work has been so hectic that I’ve barely had a chance to breathe. They weren’t even scary at first.”

“At first?” 

“Yeah, they weren’t bloody, they only came to my office, there weren’t any notes.” She paused, looking away before returning her blue eyes to his. “But then the packages started showing up on my doorstep. I thought nothing of it again, because my address is public knowledge and it isn’t like I haven’t made some enemies with this job. Three weeks ago, they started showing up not in the boxes, just laid right out on my door mat. And then last week, for the first time, they were bloody and it looked like they were slaughtered at my front door.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because there was blood spatter on the bottom of the door. And when I went to clean it up, it was still wet.”

“What time of day did they show up?”

“They were never there when I left for work, but by the time I got home...” She trailed off. “Oh, my god. The blood was always wet. Always. I don’t even leave work at the same time every day. How could they have known when I would be home?”

“They’ve been watching you.” Jon said grimly. “And now I think it’s more than just one person because there’s no possible way one person would be able to watch you leave work, slaughter an animal on your porch and still be gone by the time you pulled in.”

“That’s… that’s terrifying.”

Jon’s thumb rubbed across her knuckles. The knots in her stomach were easing into butterflies at his touch. It was a small gesture of comfort, one she reveled in. Jon was always sweet with her, but things between them had never gone further than gentle touches and hugs. Sansa yearned for more. Three years of a crush on Jon showed no signs of waning. She had accepted that he was never going to view her as anything other than his best friend’s younger sister and she truly didn’t have the time to date.

“Aye.” He agreed. “But when Robb gets back, we’re going to tell him what you told me and we’re going to make a plan.”

*

Robb was not happy to hear the full extent of the threats Sansa had been receiving. He had gotten that steely glare that reminded her of their father, the one that made his jaw muscles jump and his lips purse. The younger Stark knew it had been a mistake to not at least mention the birds to her brother, but with so many thoughts flitting in and out of Sansa’s head during any given day, she hadn’t put any of it together. Observant, she was not.

“Obviously, even after we get the police involved, she can’t be left alone.” Robb announced. “Jon, can you stay with her?”

Jon and Sansa spoke at the same moment.

“Of course.”

“I can’t ask him to take that kind of time off-”

“It’s not a problem, Sansa.” Jon stated firmly.

She had an objection on the tip of her tongue until Robb spoke up.

“He’s out.” At Jon’s glare, he stated exasperatedly, “Oh, it’s time she knew anyway, Snow.”

Sansa whirled to the side to give Jon her full attention. The gray eyed man looked sheepish, trying to take his hand back stealthily but she wasn’t having any of it.

“You’re out? How long?”

“A couple of months now.” He brought his head up to look her in the eye. 

How deeply had she been drowning herself with her work that she didn’t even know about something as momentous as one of her best friend’s separation from the military?

“You didn’t tell me.” She muttered. “I haven’t even seen you in months, have I? Gods, what a shit friend I am. You don’t have to give up your time to watch me, I’ll be fine. Robb can come over when we’re both done at work. I won’t be alone in the office so I should be fine there.”

“I won’t be here.” Robb grumbled. “I have training in the Riverlands for two months, remember? I leave on Thursday.”

“Where the fuck have I been? What else has happened while I’m off in fucking lawyer land?! That’s in _two days!_ ”

“Yes. And I have to work tomorrow, so Jon with be with you.” His no nonsense tone made Sansa feel he couldn’t be argued with. She could still try, though. “You’ve been busy. It’s okay, it isn’t like we don’t understand being swamped with work.”

“I’m not making Jon give up his entire life for me. I will be fine. We’ll call the police and show them everything in my house and then they’ll catch the guy.”

“It doesn’t work like that, love.” Jon pointed out. “It may take a long time before they ever figure it out. In the meantime, you aren’t safe. You shouldn’t be alone.”

Sansa open her mouth to object again when Robb loudly interjected over her.

“He’s right, Sansa. For once, just let someone take care of you.”

“I don’t mind doing it. Really.” Jon insisted, his voice raspy. He squeezed her hand again before joking, “I don’t have much else going for me right now to be honest.”

“Fine.” She huffed. “We should go back there and call the police. It’s getting late.”

*

If Sansa had thought the blood would only be concentrated in her kitchen, she was very wrong. It was spread throughout most of her apartment, however it was thickest in the kitchen. The other rooms were largely absent of the viscous puddles left beneath her cabinets, but had smears on the wall in her dining room and boot prints scattered from her living room in the front of her house to the back where her bedroom was. 

The police had come, the whole investigation on site was taking hours. She was exhausted and had already called work to let them know she wouldn’t be coming in the next day. Sansa shuddered to think of the tasks that would build up in her absence. _As if I didn’t have enough to do already,_ she thought. Robb had had to leave halfway through the experience, needing to be on post rather early in the morning to wrap things up before leaving for the training trip. He was apologetic, but pulled Jon aside before saying goodbye to his sister.

“You make sure she isn’t ever alone tomorrow.” He pushed his hand into Jon’s chest sternly. “I don’t think she should stay here tonight, she should probably stay at our place at least for tonight or until you can beef up her security over here.”

Jon grabbed a hold on Robb’s shoulders, jostling him slightly. “I will never let anything happen to her.” He vowed. “You know I won’t.”

The elder Stark nodded with understanding. “I know. You’re a good man, Jon Snow.”

“I try to be. We should get back before she things we’re conspiring to chain her up and never let her out in harm’s way again.”

Robb had said his goodbyes and went home after demanding that his sister wouldn’t leave Jon’s sight. With an eye roll she had promised and pushed him to his car, telling him to go to sleep and to call her the next day when he had a chance.

*

Sansa was finishing up her statement with the officer in charge, a tall man with burns covering one side of his face. Her hair was a mess, full of tangles after forcing her fingers through it so many times over the past few hours, but to Jon, he could see nothing but the perfection of her white skin reflecting the colors of the police lights and the self assured way she carried herself even in that face of terror and pure exhaustion. He knew she had to be longing for her bed and knew he would more than likely have to force the girl to sleep that night. She had a long history with the inability to shut her brain off long enough to rest.

Heaving a great sigh, he made his way from the porch to her side. He had just finished a walk through of her home with a policewoman who showed him all the easy points of access, including where the officer thought the intruder had entered in the first place. The man had been gone by the time the police had arrived, but Jon had expected that. He hadn’t left behind any fingerprints or any containers that he must’ve used to transfer the blood to the house. Whoever was behind all of the threats and this vandalism was starting to prove more sophisticated that he had originally thought.

As the ex soldier reached her, Sansa’s face lit up. “Jon, this is Officer Clegane. He’s going to be in charge of the investigation and said if we come up with anything or anything else happens to just give him a call.” 

Jon shook the tall man’s hand before putting his arm around Sansa’s shoulders. Feeling her sink into his side, he turned his attention back to the officer in front of him.

“I’m going to be setting up security cameras tomorrow and replacing all the locks on the doors and windows. Is there anything else you would suggest?”

“Yes,” Officer Clegane growled. “Take this little bird somewhere safe and keep her there. Things like this don’t usually end well.”

The red head stiffened under his arm and he drew her closer. He would do whatever he asked her to, whether that be to let her resume her usual routine or if it meant moving her across the Narrow Sea. As long as he could be by her side, he would do anything she wanted.

“Well, thank you officer.” She said with a tight smile. “I think we’re finished up here, yes?”

“Yeah, we’re finished. If we have any updates, we’ll call you.” The scarred man called for his fellow officers and nodded to them both before getting in his cruiser and driving off, the other officers following behind shortly.

Sansa turned to Jon and pushed her face into the crook of his neck, her arms surrounding his middle. His hand came up to cradle the back of her head, holding her there for a moment before pulling back to look down at her.

“Have you seen it all, yet?”

“Some. I’m afraid to go back in there.” She admitted.

“We should lock it up before we leave, but we can come back tomorrow when it’s light out, if you want?”

“Come back?”

“Yeah, you’re going to stay at mine tonight.” He firmly stated.

“But where will I sleep? You guys only have two rooms.”

“In my bed.” Jon said shortly.

Sansa’s eyes widened comically before he realized what that statement had sounded like. 

“I’ll take the couch, of course.”

“I’m not-” She cut herself at his glare and remembered what Robb had told her to do earlier. _Let someone take care of me,_ she thought. And really, would Jon taking care of her be so bad? The notion made her stomach flip and she felt herself warming to the idea. “Okay, fine. I call Ghost, though.”

“You wound me, Sans. First my bed and now my other half?” He joked. “Any other requests?”

“Can you drive when we leave? I won’t be able to keep my eyes open.”

“Sure thing, love. Give me your keys and I’ll lock up for you and then we’ll be on our way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I'm hoping to update this on Saturdays and Wednesdays. 
> 
> Come join me on [tumblr](https://the-wolvesofwinter.tumblr.com)!
> 
> I also have a pinterest board or this story. you can find it [here](https://www.pinterest.com/thewolvesofwinterr/dove/).


	3. Chapter 3

Jon had locked up Sansa’s house quickly, not wanting to drag out her discomfort longer than necessary. As they pulled into the parking lot for his building, he noticed Sansa had fallen asleep on the short ride. He shook her shoulder gently, whispering her name until she stirred.

“Sweetling, we’re home.” Hoping she was too tired to notice his slip or the flush forming on his cheeks, he got out to open her door for her. Taking her hand to help her out, Jon pulled her under his arm as she stumbled. 

She didn’t say a word until they made it inside and she greeted Ghost. 

“You’re sharing a bed with me tonight, Ghost.” She murmured as she scratched behind his ears, careful to not make much noise lest she wake her brother. Straightening, she went to Jon’s bathroom to take a shower and wash away the day’s worries. Thankful she had thought to change into sneakers while at her house, she slipped them off before slipping out of her skirt and blouse and throwing them into Jon’s hamper. Her underwear and bra followed, telling herself she would do the load of his laundry before they left in the morning. 

It wasn’t until she was wrapped in a spare towel, hair dripping down her back before she realized she hadn’t brought any clothes to change into. “Fuck.”

She opened the bathroom door, not expecting the muscular man to be sitting at the end of his bed waiting for her to come out. The blush spread across her cheeks fiercely when she realized just how little fabric separated her suddenly very awake and very naked body from his view. 

He stood and held out a bundle of clothes, finally looking her in the eye. “I figured you didn’t bring anything, so-” 

“Thank you, Jon.” She was touched at his thoughtfulness. “You wouldn’t happen to have a brush I could borrow too, would you?” The red head held the sweats and soft t shirt up to her chest as Jon brushed passed her to get to his dresser where he grabbed the intended item and attempted to hand it to her before realizing that both of the slender girl’s hands were occupied- one holding his clothes, the other holding her towel up.

“I’ll just-” He placed the brush on the bed, brushing passed her once more, his skin tingling where it touched hers. “I’ll be on the couch like I said, if you need anything just let me know, okay?”

Tossing the clothes on the bed beside the brush, Sansa drew Jon into a hug swiftly. “Thank you, again.” She whispered into his ear. As she pulled away, she couldn’t help but notice the almost audible swallow he took. 

“Goodnight, Sansa.” He smiled, opening the door, allowing Ghost to push passed him into the bedroom where the wolf promptly took up his spot in the bed.

“Goodnight, Jon.” 

*

Sansa couldn’t sleep. As per usual, too many fleeting worries crowding her brain. The only difference being that her focus wasn’t on one of her upcoming cases and was instead fixated on the person, or persons, who may or may not want her dead. There really wasn’t a way to know for sure, was there? Not until they caught the people involved and even then, they could lie.

She sighed, turning over in Jon’s bed to reach for her phone.

_Are you awake?_

The answer came quickly. **Yes. Are you ok?**

_I’m kinda freaking out. Can you come here?_

She barely heard the footsteps on the other side of the door before it opened and Jon’s soft voice rang out in the darkness. 

“Sansa?”

She turned the bedside lamp on, squinting at the sudden brightness as she beckoned him in. Jon shut the door quietly and sat down on the side of the bed, angling his body towards her.

“I can’t sleep.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

“No, I just need to get my mind off of it all.” She sighed. 

He was silent for a moment before saying, “When I was a kid, I was absolutely convinced I would be pantsed and become the laughing stock of the whole school.”

Trying to stifle her giggle, she asked, “What?”

“I was so scared of it happening that I had to wear a belt every single day, even if I wore basketball shorts. And for an entire year, I wore two pairs of boxers just for added protection.”

“Was pantsing kids a big problem at your school?”

“No.” He said dryly. He smirked when she could no longer hold back her laughter. “I don’t know a single person that has ever been pantsed. Ever.”

“Why on earth would that be something for you to be worried about, then?”

“Fuck if I know, I was a weird kid.” He grinned, taking in the vision of Sansa curled beneath his blankets in his bed, wearing his clothes. Jon didn’t think he had ever seen a better sight.

She laughed before sobering. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around.” She said softly.

He reached for her hand, squeezing gently. “It’s okay, Sansa. I promise.”

“Will you tell me what happened?” She saw him start to object and cut him off swiftly. “I don’t mean tonight. But I know you had at least two more years left in your contract and service isn’t something you get out of just because you wake up one morning and realize you’re bored of it.”

“You’re right. There’s a lot more to it.”

She nodded before asking, “Will you stay?”

His brow furrowed in confusion. “I’m not going anywhere, San.” Jon said slowly.

Her smile was back as she poked him in the chest with her free hand. “I meant in your bed, Jon.”

Jon’s mouth went dry, not allowing himself to look into what her statement could mean. She couldn’t possibly be asking for anything less than innocent. Her brother was just across the apartment, she wouldn’t do that with him so close, would she? She didn’t expect-

“T-t-to sleep-” She stuttered, a fierce blush blooming across her face. “I didn’t mean it like that.” She raked her hand through her hair and looked over his shoulder. “I just don’t want to be alone, I can’t ever shut my brain off and I won’t sleep.”

When she finally forced herself to look back at her brother’s best friend, she found a blush of equal ferocity on his cheeks. The sight was surprising but sweet to her. Sansa had never seen the man in any state of discomfort before and she was unable to stop herself from thinking that she may have more of a chance with him than she had previously thought.

He nodded his affirmation before letting her hand fall back to the blanket and standing, hesitating at the bedside.

“I usually sleep in my boxers.” Jon mumbled.

“I don’t mind.”

He stepped out of his pants before removing his shirt as she shut the light off and slid into his bed beside her, Ghost’s body warm at their feet. She curled up facing him and was asleep in moments. Thanking whatever gods that had placed this woman in his path, he watched her until his eyes grew heavy and he joined her in a blissful sleep that was, for once, free of nightmares.

*

There were few things that took Jon’s breath away. The visual of Sansa Stark wearing his clothes, hair long and loose down her back and mussed from sleep was one of them. He was in his and Robb’s kitchen, making breakfast for the two of them when she stumbled out of his room, rubbing her bleary eyes.

“Coffee’s made if you want some.” He pointed to the machine on the counter and went back to the stove.

She poured herself a cup and sat down at the table, resisting the urge to fold her arms together and lay her head back down. Jon’s body warmth beside her the night before had been soothing, like a balm to her fried nerves. Sansa felt as though no time had passed at all between shutting her eyes and opening them to the light of day.

A plate a food being placed in front of her broke her from her reverie and she smiled her thanks. As she let her gaze wander over his form, she was disappointed to find him clothed once again.

“Sleep well?” Jon’s voice was pleasantly gruff from sleep and it warmed her insides to hear.

“Like a rock. Thank you for staying.”

“Anytime.” He promised. Hoping the occasion would arise again, although he hoped under better circumstances.

They made pleasant conversation while they ate and Sansa found herself giddy at the pure domesticity of it all. 

Jon suggested going back to Sansa’s house before the hardware store, to allow her the opportunity to change and so that he could take the measurements he needed for her new security system and also to see if more cleaning materials would be needed. She suggested a flamethrower.

*

For the third time, Sansa found her heart in her throat as she forced herself to take in the sickening spectacle of her home, her sanctuary. A home she had spent so long wishing and working for. She had put her sweat and tears into this small house, making every aspect of it perfect for her and some unknown asshole had come in and destroyed it. She swallowed thickly as she forced herself to walk inside and stop blocking the doorway. She felt her eyes start to water before she tamped the feeling down, refusing to be vulnerable when there was so much to do.

She and Jon made quick work of putting together a list of the things they needed from the hardware store. Strangely enough, none of the blood was dry, making them both wonder if the blood could be fake. At least it would make it easier to clean when she didn’t have to scrape it up. Sansa let him drive again, using the freedom of the passenger’s seat to let her mind wander.

There weren’t very many people she thought could want to put this much time into the threats. It was a long time to stick to something that, outwardly, showed no signs of causing the red head any distress. Which could mean this person was either very angry with her or just very unhinged. Neither of those prospects were comforting and she was slowly coming to terms with the fact that regardless of the motives behind it, the people involved were very dangerous.

If it weren’t for her brother and Jon, she would be in much worse shape.

If it weren’t for Jon’s calm presence beside her, she would be in a permanent state of panic.

The trip to the store didn’t take as long as she thought it would as she pushed the cart and Jon flitted from aisle to aisle with her trailing behind. She watched the cart fill up wondering how she was going to get the blood off of her dining room walls. She didn’t think there were enough magic erasers in the world to tackle that obstacle. Sansa had just opened her mouth to ask Jon’s opinion when they passed the paint section and her decision was made for her.

Armed with heavy duty cleaning materials, a new security system and two buckets of paint, they made their way home to deal with the aftermath.

*

Jon tried to help with the massive job of cleaning the kitchen but Sansa protested vehemently, saying he should focus on installing the security cameras first. It was her home after all, she had said, she wanted to be the one to cleanse it of its horror.

Secretly, Sansa just didn’t want Jon to see her crying as she scrubbed.

As Jon made his way inside from installing the last security camera, he noticed the kitchen was so clean and free of the awful mess that it was gleaming in the sunlight. He found Sansa in the bathroom, washing her hands all the way up to her elbows.

“Why don’t you just shower?” He chuckled.

“I was planning on painting the dining room after we ate lunch and I didn’t wanna shower just to get all dirty again.” She defended as she scrunched up her nose, an expression Jon had always found adorable. “I was thinking of ordering from the cafe up the street. They deliver so we wouldn’t have to go anywhere.”

“Sounds good to me. Got a menu?”

Sansa placed their orders as Jon set up the security footage to play on her television. He settled back into her couch when he was done, shutting his eyes and resting his head back. 

The feel of her lips on the side of his cheek just above his beard had him opening his eyes to look up at her. Sansa’s long hair was falling into her face from the angle she bent over him and her eyes held a twinkle he hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Thank you for being so sweet and helping me with all of this.”

“San, you don’t have to keep thanking me for all of this. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” He said, reaching up to push her hair back behind her ear before pulling her down next to him. “For the foreseeable future, you’re stuck with me.”

“I wouldn’t call it stuck.” She smiled before demanding that he show her how to work the contraptions he’d set up.

It was simple enough to follow and soon they were watching the delivery man walk up to the front door with their lunch. The ate in companionable silence, sharing smiles over their food as the radio played in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lightheartedness to make up for torturing Sansa so much. Thank you all so much for giving this story a chance! I'm blown away by the response and it makes me so happy to see people enjoying it.
> 
> As usual, come join me on [tumblr](http://the-wolvesofwinter.tumblr.com)!
> 
> I've also created a pinterest board for this story, which you can find [here](https://www.pinterest.com/thewolvesofwinterr/).


	4. Chapter 4

Robb called just as Sansa was gathering up the rest of the painting supplies. She glanced at the phone sitting on her dining room tabled and swore, looking to her hands still covered with wet paint. 

“Jon, can you get that?” She held her arms up helplessly.

He laughed as he picked up the phone and her stomach flipped at his boyish grin before she left the room to put the brushes away and made an attempt to clean the paint off her exposed skin.

Jon found her in her bathroom, still scrubbing away, a smile still quirking up the corner of his lips as he said, “Robb is coming for dinner.”

“Crap, okay.” Sansa sighed. “This is hopeless. I’m gonna have to shower.”

“You have time. He said he needs to stop at home to shower too so he doesn’t stink up the place. I asked him to bring Ghost if that’s alright with you.”

“Of course that’s okay.” She realized they never spoke of where she would be sleeping that night. She had assumed that she would sleep in the house since it was cleaned up, but had no idea if when Jon had said he wouldn’t be leaving her side if that had included their nights as well. “Are we staying here tonight, then?”

“It’s up to you. If you want to, we can. If you don’t, I don’t mind giving up my bed again.”

“You didn’t give it up though.” She pointed out with a grin. “I quite remember sharing. Can’t forget really- you’re a heater box.”

“Sorry, a beautiful girl asked me to get in bed with her. How could I refuse?”

She snorted a laugh before poking Jon in the stomach. “Out, out. I have to get this paint off of me.”

“Unless you want to share the shower, too.” He commented before he barked a laugh at her blush and walked out of the bathroom, trying to not think of the red head naked and wet and sudsy in the shower.

*

Sansa was surprised to find Jon cooking when she emerged from her bedroom after dressing quickly in yoga pants and a tank top. She stopped in the doorway, momentarily taken aback and although it wasn’t the first time he had cooked for her, it was the first time she’d been mentally present enough to realize what a sight it was.

He’d tied half of his hair up to keep it out of his eyes and he flitted to and from the stove, adding spices as he stirred. He looked completely comfortable in her kitchen and Sansa allowed herself a moment to think about what it could be like if he just never left.

She tore herself from her thoughts as a blinding white mass of fur bounded into her legs.

“Hi Ghost!” She dropped to her knees to pet the great wolf of a dog. “I missed you today, did you miss me?”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Jon laughed. “He likes you more than me.”

“He’s got good taste.” Robb said. He held out his arms, holding a six pack in one hand and a bottle in the other. “I come bearing gifts. Beer for us, wine for my lady sister.”

He placed both in the fridge before turning to his sister, gaze switching between his best friend at the stove and Sansa.

“I couldn’t help but notice that the two of you were absent from our apartment when I left for work this morning.” He said slyly.

“What? We were there all night.” Sansa said distractedly, trying to keep Ghost from licking her face.

Robb could see Jon’s back stiffen before he said, “Oh? Then maybe just Jon was gone then. I didn’t see you on the couch.”

“Wasn’t on the couch.” Jon mumbled, refusing to look away from the pot he was attending to.

“I asked Jon to stay in his room with me last night. I couldn’t sleep.” Deciding she had showered Ghost with enough love for now, she stood up. The wolf meandered into another room, _probably to curl up somewhere warm to sleep_ , she thought.

Jon turned, brandishing his tasting spoon at Robb when he noticed the wide grin splitting the soldier’s face.

“Jon and Sansa sitting in a tree-” He began to sing before Sansa cut him off.

“Oh my god, Robb. Stop.” She groaned. “Nothing happened, Jon is a perfect gentleman.”

He pulled his sister to his side, hugging her tightly. He turned her slightly and bent down to whisper in her ear so Jon wouldn’t hear his words.

“He’s got it bad for you, if you didn’t know. I know you feel something for him too, don’t deny it. Go for it, Sans. He’s a good man.” Robb pulled away slightly to smile softly at her as he let her go completely. “What’s for dinner?”

“Spaghetti and garlic bread.” Jon answered. “Didn’t have much time for anything else.”

The men’s conversation became muffled to Sansa as she thought over what Robb had just told her. If what he said was true, her chances with Jon were at the very least existent and why would he tell her to do something that could make a large part of his own life uncomfortable if it didn’t work out between his best friend and his little sister if it wasn’t true?

Sansa could count on one hands how many times her brother had lied to her and she didn’t think this was one of those times. There was nothing for Robb to gain from their dating. She shook the thoughts from her head and told herself she was getting too far ahead based on something she hadn’t even talked to Jon about, let alone something she didn’t know if Jon would even be interested in. Plus, with all of the crap going on in Sansa’s life, it would probably be for the best if she just put dating to the wayside as she usually did.

The wine Robb had brought over was beginning to sound like a good idea.

*

Two glasses of wine later and Sansa was feeling good. Tipsy and warm, content to sit back and watch Jon and Robb squabble over what to watch when they settled into her living room after dinner. She could almost forget the looming threat hanging above her head. Her thoughts drifted to all of the enemies she had made doing her job. There weren’t many, but Sansa knew at least some of the criminals she had helped put away weren’t happy. And how could they be? By achieving a guilty verdict, she had ripped their lives from them, their money, their families. Part of the mob or not, they were still people. 

Sansa sobered up slowly, a melancholy filling the parts of her that had filled with happiness.

Jon noticed her tense up beside him on the couch where her right side was pressed against him as the three had pushed together to fit on her sofa. He gave Robb a pointed look and gestured with his head to bring the change of mood to Robb’s attention. His brow furrowed as he looked passed Jon to his sister who was seemingly trying to become part of the furniture.

“Sans?”

She turned her head with the sluggishness of waking from a dream before she said, “There’s so many people that could be behind this. I’ve had so many cases the past couple of years and I haven’t lost one yet. How could the police possibly be able to figure it out? I can’t give them all of the information they need- most of it is still classified.”

“Then the three of us will have to figure it out.” Jon said as he stood and moved to the other side of the coffee table, crossing his arms. “I know you can’t give the police anything, but maybe you could let us see your files?”

“I don’t know.” Sansa said, raking shaky fingers through her hair. “Like I said, a lot of it is classified. But it isn’t like either of you have a reason to use any of it so I don’t see the harm as long as no one finds out.”

“We don’t need everything.” Robb said. “Just the bare bones of it all. Like who was convicted and when. Whether or not they have been released or have had any contact with people outside the prison if they are still incarcerated. Maybe the companies they worked for, if it’s something that would anger the higher ups by having lost a right hand.”

“I haven’t been so lucky as to get anyone close to the top. I mostly get the little guys, people who don’t know anything about the inner workings. They only know enough to carry out what they’ve been told to do and nothing else. It’s why they’re relatively easy to catch. If you don’t know what steps to avoid, you leave yourself open and make mistakes.”

“Maybe you were getting close.” Jon suggested. “You’re trying to take down the mob, right?”

“Trying, failing.” Sansa replied. “And mobs plural. There are three separate entities working in this city alone. I have no idea how far their reach is but I know Winterfell alone isn’t big enough to allow three major crime organizations to coexist at the same time.”

“Who are the three?” Robb asked.

“The Lannisters, the Tyrells, and the Targaryens.” Sansa sighed. “Most of the people we’ve gotten have been from the Lannisters and the Tyrells. No one from the Targaryens ever seem to crop up.”

Jon was suddenly sure the ground would crumble beneath his feet if he spoke. He felt the tips of his ears get hot as he asked, “The Targaryens?”

“Yes,” Sansa said, looking up to him. “They’re the oldest crime family in this city. I assume that’s why we can’t catch anyone- they’re too good at what they do.”

“That’s not why.” Jon stated. His heart was sure to beat out of his chest. He knew this bit of information he had carried around for months meant nothing to Robb, but if Sansa knew… Would she still want him to be in her life? Would she view him differently? It was the reason he hadn’t said anything when his Watch ended. Why he hadn’t told her all of the reasons his Watch had ended in the first place.

Her questioning stare made his voice catch in his throat.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

Robb was looking between the two, silently urging Jon to finally tell her the truth. He quietly got up and decided to let Ghost out in the backyard to let them have some privacy.

“There’s stuff I haven’t told you.” Jon started. He looked like he’d rather run from whatever conversation they were about to have so Sansa patted the cushion next to her and hoped Jon would sit. It took a long moment, warring emotions crossing his face before he took the offered seat.

“Like what?” She softly asked.

“Stuff about my family. Stuff I found out a few months ago that I never wanted to tell you. I didn’t want you to hate me.”

Sansa grabbed his hand tightly at that. “Jon, there is not one single thing you could tell me that would ever make me hate you. I’m just kind of confused why you’re telling me this now if you don’t want to. And what it has to do with what’s happening now.”

Jon took a deep breath before forcing it out all at once. His words fell from his mouth like a running faucet that he couldn’t shut off. “I’m a Targaryen. I’m one of them.”

“What?” Sansa was shaking her head slowly as though the statement couldn’t permeate her ears. “Your mom-”

“Was a Snow. Aye, that’s true. She never told me who my father was and when she passed away a few years ago, I just figured I would never know. But then about a year ago, a woman came to the apartment saying she was my aunt. My father’s sister. I didn’t believe her at first because she’s our age, but she brought along his will and a copy of a letter from my mother telling him she’d had a baby and that she didn’t want him anywhere near me. Her name’s Daenerys Targaryen and she’s the head of the company.”

“Are you involved?” She asked shakily, afraid of the answer. “In any way?”

“No!” He barked. “She wants me to take over the business, but I’ve been telling her no. But besides that, she’s been turning the business legitimate. That’s why you haven’t caught anyone from that group. She’s been cutting ties with less than reputable sources and she’s been making business deals with actual companies, not tyrants with money.”

Robb made his way back into the living room at that moment. “It’s all true, San. I was there when she showed up. She seemed serious about turning the company around. Said she’d lost too many people she cared about for things to keep going the way they had been.”

“We could ask for her help with this.” Jon offered. “She has connections in that world.”

“I can’t be seen using any connections to mobs I’m trying to dismantle. It would make me look crooked.” Sansa argued.

“The people I’m talking about aren’t involved with that side anymore. They’ve left the criminal side just as Daenerys has and they’re doing the same thing you are- trying to collapse the companies that pay for loyalty with blood. They’re trying to build a better Westeros.”

“You seem pretty confident about that, Jon.” She had her lawyer face on. She felt the cool mask settle over her features, wishing she could have time to come to terms with the assault of information she had been given. “How do you know that she isn’t just trying to get you on her side and drag you under before you even realize you’re in trouble?”

“I’ve seen her in action, Sansa.” Jon defended. “She’s good at what she does and she’s honest to a fault. I don’t think she’d lie to me. She doesn’t want the company anyway. She says she’s been doing all of this in order for me to take it all over. She’d have no reason to lie about doing all of that if she just planned on throwing me under the bus. Especially when I don’t want it either.”

“I think he’s right.” Robb spoke. “You’ve known Jon for years. Has his trust in someone ever been misplaced?”

“No.” She let Jon’s hand fall back into his lap, standing before she said, “I’ve never known you to be wrong about anyone before. Do you think I could meet with her? Maybe she’s got more information than I do on who could have it out for me.”

“I’m sure that would be fine. I’ll call her later and set it up. You’re going back to work tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, I can’t afford to miss another day. I’m going to be really far behind as it is.”

Robb clapped his hands together and smiled, glad the tension in the room had dissipated somewhat. “On that note, I’m gonna get going. We’re leaving bright and early tomorrow and I still have to pack.”

Sansa stepped in to hug him tightly. “I’m going to miss you.” She mumbled into his chest.

“I’m not going off to war just yet, San. I’ll be back before you know it.” He wrapped his arms around her in return. “I want you to call me if anything happens. I won’t always have my phone but I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” He let her go, ruffling her hair like he had when they were still children with no worries of the world.

“Jon, your bag is still in my car, you wanna walk me out and grab it?”

He rose from his seat on the couch and followed the elder Stark, brushing his hand against the younger’s shoulder as he passed. She gave him a small smile, deciding to clean up the kitchen before she went to bed.

Jon and Robb didn’t speak until the closed the front door behind them.

“Do you think Daenerys will know anything?” Robb asked.

“I’m not sure, but I hope so. At the very least, it’s one lead we can cross off so we can focus on others.” Jon shrugged.

“Are you ever going to tell her?” He asked softly, not wanting his sister to overhear.

“I don’t know.” Jon echoed Robb’s tone. “She deserves better.”

“She deserves you, Snow.” Robb reached a hand to Jon’s shoulder, squeezing hard. “I couldn’t choose anyone better for her. And seven hells, if anyone should be upset at the idea of you two it should be me.” He laughed. “But I’m not. I think you’d be good for each other if you two would just get your heads out of your asses.”

Robb went to his car and retrieved Jon’s duffle bag. He handed it to him before poking him in the chest. “I’ll see you when I get back. Don’t leave her alone.”

“Got it, Your Grace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we find out part of Jon's secret! I'm so happy you all are enjoying this!
> 
> Come join me on [tumblr](https://the-wolvesofwinter.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I've also created a pinterest board for this story which you can find [here](https://www.pinterest.com/thewolvesofwinterr/dove/).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly sorry for the wait for this chapter. After the ending of Game of Thrones, I lost the motivation to continue. However, that motivation has returned so this story will absolutely be finished. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I promise that the next chapter won't take as long as this one did!

Sansa poured herself another glass of wine. The other two felt like a faint memory and her anxiety was turning the corner into a panic attack. She hoped the wine would take the edge off, but wasn’t very hopeful.

She heard the front door shut, followed by the sharp click of the lock. She took a large gulp of the wine and called Jon into the kitchen with her. Before the liquid could settle in her belly, he was standing before her, looking expectant.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t tell me.” She started. “I know my job makes it difficult sometimes. God knows I haven’t even seen you in months before yesterday, but I am always here for you. I’d never do something that would hurt you. Or your family, for that matter.”

Jon stared at Sansa for a long moment before coming over to where she leaned against her cabinets and took her wine glass from her. He set it down on the counter next to her and pulled her into a hug.

“I didn’t want to put you in a bad position. I wasn’t sure when I found out if there was things Daenerys would tell me that would make it impossible to tell you.” He rubbed her back and released her enough to look down at her, searching her face for a sign that she was upset but saw nothing but fatigue. “By then, I was beyond the wall and everything else happened so fast, there just wasn’t time to tell you and it seemed like it had been so long since I found out that it would look like I was keeping things from you on purpose which was never my intention.”

“Will you tell me everything now?”

“Yes.” He looked into her eyes finally, blue clashing with gray. “Do you want me to set up the meeting first?”

“Please.” she nodded. “I’m going to get ready for bed and you can meet me in my room?”

Jon stepped away from her and went to find his phone to call his aunt while Sansa walked to her bedroom to change into pajamas. The soft murmur of his voice and the soft rustle of her clothes were the only sounds to accompany her. She needed to make sure Jon knew she wasn’t upset with him. She hadn’t exactly been the kind of friend that would inspire confidence lately. Sansa knew she had been letting herself get too wrapped up with work and made a silent vow to herself that she would do better. She would be there for Robb and for Jon, no more going months between seeing her favorite men.

Ghost was already laying at the foot of her bed when she exited her closet dressed in sweats and an old over sized t shirt that had once belonged to Robb. She made herself comfortable amongst the pillows against her headboard and waited for Jon to be done with his phone call.

She heard Jon wandering around the house turning off lights and checking the doors and windows and soon he was standing in the doorway to her bedroom carrying his overnight bag.

“Make yourself at home.” She looked down to Ghost who was taking up most of the empty spot on the bed. “Wherever you can.”

Jon cracked a smile and nudged Ghost enough that he could sit at the edge of the bed facing Sansa, one leg hanging off the side.

“I should probably start at the beginning.” He said. “Which would be right before I deployed the last time. Daenerys came to our apartment about a week before we left and told me the truth and when I didn’t believe her, she showed me my mother’s letter. Even with evidence, I couldn’t believe it. That my mother had lied to me my entire life, that I was heir to a massive company- not that I want it. But more importantly, that I had family after all.”

Sansa wished she could lean forward to touch him somehow, but the way that Jon refused to look her in the eyes made her think he’d bolt if she moved the slightest bit. She continued to sit and listen, offering whatever silent support she could, knowing she could only help him if he let her.

“I was still reeling from it when we left. I was distracted. I wasn’t paying attention.” Jon’s eyes focused on some point above her head and glazed over, rubbing his chest over his heart. “I got stabbed. Can’t even tell you how it happened, it happened so fast.”

Sansa’s breath was coming in stuttering gasps, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Jon suddenly looked to her as if he noticed her for the first time.

“I’m okay, Sans. It’s been almost a year.” He insisted.

“You-” Sansa stopped herself. “That doesn’t explain how you got out. Robb’s been injured in the line of duty before, and he’s still in. What was different?”

“I died.” Jon said simply. “The Night’s Watch battalion’s vows only bind you until your death and since I died, I was free to go.”

“You died.” Sansa said flatly. Jon nodded and she started shaking her head, gripping a pillow to her chest.

He got off the bed then and started reaching for the bottom of his shirt. Sansa stared at him in question until Jon had pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it into her laundry basket, turning to her. She moved off the bed slowly, still afraid he would run away from her with how uncomfortable he looked but needing to be close to see what he was trying to show her.

Jon’s chest was a mottled mess of scars. Thick raised ridges surrounded angry pink skin in multiple places across his skin. There were at least seven of them that she could see, most of them were in his stomach, but the one that looked the worst was the curved cut above where his heart beat in his chest. It moved with the force of Jon’s breath and before she could stop herself, she was touching it with the barest graze of her fingers.

A strangled noise made its way out of Jon’s throat. Sansa tore her gaze away from his chest and stared up at him, eyes clouded over with tears.

“There was this woman at the hospital- she brought me back. I still had to stay there for the full length of my deployment to heal, but it gave me time to do research on the Targaryens and from what I could tell, everything I was told seems true.”

“You died.” Sansa repeated.

“I came back.”

He said it simply as if there was no problem that Jon Snow had come so close to being lost to the world. Lost to her. Suddenly it seemed as if Sansa’s entire being shifted and she could no longer pretend that the feelings she harbored for Jon were just a small crush. No, Sansa Stark was in love. Completely and utterly in love with this beautiful man standing before her in her bedroom, looking as if he had never belonged anywhere else. 

She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his middle and hugging him fiercely. Sansa didn’t know if Jon felt the same way she did, but it was that moment that she knew it didn’t matter. As long as he was in her life, she would no longer take his presence for granted. His arms came up around her shoulders after a beat, returning her embrace slowly but no less passionate. She pressed her face into his chest, the nasty scar above his heart rubbing against her cheek.

“Love, I promise it’s okay.” Jon started to reassure her again but Sansa was shaking her head against him. 

She pulled away slightly, eyes brimming with tears. “I almost lost you and I had no idea and now I’ve dragged you into this mess and I can’t-” She cut herself off as her tears overflowed and fell down her flushed cheeks.

Jon brought his hands up to cradle her head, fingers sliding through her hair. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Sansa huffed a laugh that may have been a sob. “You can’t promise that. No one can.”

“I can, and I am. I promised I would protect you and I will.” 

“Is this why you didn’t want to sleep in your boxers last night?” She asked suddenly.

Jon laughed. “Yeah. I didn’t want you to see. I still didn’t know if I would get to tell you what happened and I didn’t want you to find out just because I didn’t have a shirt on.”

Sansa broke the embrace and wiped her face hastily. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself, trying not to think of the faceless men that would have run Jon through with their blades, intent on taking this man from the world.

“From now on, we have to be honest with each other.” She said. “I’ll tell you everything, and you do the same for me.”

“As long as you can promise that we won’t go months between seeing each other again.”

When Sansa looked up, she saw something akin to longing in his eyes. Or maybe he was just imploring her to be a better friend. It was a small thing to ask of her, one that she had already decided on once she realized just how much she had missed out on- not just with Jon but with her brother too.

“I never meant for it to be that long.” She muttered. “I didn’t realize how much time had gone by.”

Jon nodded but didn’t say anything.

“I promise it won’t be months.” She insisted. “It’s not like I’m happy about it. Look at how much happened that we both missed out on because I had my head up my ass.”

“You didn’t have your head up your ass.” Jon laughed again, eyes filled with mirth. “You were busy with work, and I get it. I have been in that position before. But I did miss you.”

“I missed you too.” Sansa admitted. “I always meant to call you and meet up and then another case would come along.” She groaned and pulled at the ends of her hair. “Okay, I promise not to get swept away with my cases and you promise to tell me things. Deal?”

“Deal.”

*

Jon woke early the next morning to a weight on his chest and something tickling his nose. He brushed the offending thing away, realizing it was Sansa’s hair that was invading his mouth. Struggling to open his eyes, he looked down to see Sansa’s head on his chest, her arm resting against his stomach, one of her legs with entwined with his. Jon leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head before shutting his eyes once more and let sleep reclaim him.

In what seemed like a split second, Sansa’s alarm was going off and she was extricating herself from the tangle of limbs that held her prisoner in bed to turn it off. Jon hoped she would lay back down for a few more minutes, but she sat up on the edge of the bed to stretch before standing. She was gathering her clothes before she noticed Jon watching her from the blankets, eyes barely open.

“’Morning.” He rasped.

Sansa wished she could record the sound of his morning voice so she could play it over and over. 

“Good morning.” She chirped. “How’d you sleep?”

“Like the dead.” He replied. Sansa glared at him halfheartedly for the joke. “Sorry, too soon?”

She rolled her eyes and left the room to get ready for work.

*

In the time it took Sansa to get ready, Jon had taken Ghost out and started making breakfast. He handed her a mug of coffee as she entered the kitchen.

“I could get used to this.” Sansa smiled over the rim of her mug.

Jon smiled that boyish grin but stayed silent, not willing to spoil anything by telling her he hoped she would.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” He asked.

“Well, I figured since I have to work, you could come with me and while I’m getting my stuff done, you could go over some files that I think might be the top contenders for whoever is doing this.”

“Your bosses are okay with you having strange men in your office while you work?”

“Maybe not, but I’ll just tell them you’re helping with a case if they ask.” Sansa shrugged. “It’s not a total lie.”

Jon handed Sansa a plate of food and excused himself to take a shower. Sansa ate standing at the kitchen island while she wrote a list of the cases she thought could be helpful. She heard the shower stop as Ghost let out the low rumble of a growl. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her front door.

“Jon?” She yelled out.

Sansa left her kitchen and started walking backwards quietly to the back of the house, keeping her eye on the front door. “Jon?” She called out again.

Suddenly, he was behind her, still wet, clothed only in hastily donned boxers. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her slightly. “What’s wrong?”

“Someone’s at the door.”

Ahead of them, Ghost was still growling at the door, hackles raised.

“Ghost, to me.” Jon commanded. “Stay behind me.” He pushed Sansa behind him, walking quickly to the living room that was to the left of the entrance to the house. Never taking his eyes off of the door, he asked Sansa to check the security cameras.

She grabbed the remote from the couch and turned on the television, showing the little videos that recorded the outside of her home. “I don’t see anyone.”

Jon moved to the door and looked through the peephole, confirming that no one was on the small porch. He opened it, looking down to the doormat where a box sat. A small brown package, the sides were darkened and wet. “Fuck.”

“What is it?” Sansa asked.

“Another box.” Jon said grimly.

Sansa pushed passed Jon into the doorway and peered down at the package. “It’s wet. Hang on.”

As Sansa walked away, Jon stepped over the box to peer beyond the porch to see if anyone was lurking on the street. Ghost had stopped growling before Jon opened the door, so he didn’t think there would be anyone staying around.

“Can you help me?” Sansa asked, once again in the doorway, holding gloves and a garbage bag. “I’ll lift it up and you get the bag under it.”

Once the damp box was secured in the bag, Sansa carried it to the dining room table where she glared at it uncomfortably. She bit her bottom lip. “That’s the same kind of box the doves came in.”

Jon nodded haltingly and silently asked for Sansa’s gloves. He opened the box carefully, peeling the tape away as smoothly as possible, not wanting to destroy evidence for when they inevitably turned it into the police.

Inside the box was another dead dove, this one with its throat cut. The liquid in the box was the same blood that had covered Sansa’s kitchen mere days before and the stark contrast of red and white was jarring.

“Were the others this… gruesome?”

“No.” Sansa said. “Actually they were pretty clean. This is new.”

Jon picked up the bird, turning it over to look at it. “There’s something in the cut.”

He grimaced at what he was about to do. Jon stuck a finger into the wound and felt a small rolled up piece of paper. Pulling it out, he read the only word written on the page.

_Soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on [tumblr](https://the-wolvesofwinter.tumblr.com/) if you have any questions! 
> 
> I've also created a pinterest board for this story. You can find it [here.](https://www.pinterest.com/thewolvesofwinterr/dove/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone reviewing and giving kudos to this story, it really makes my day to see the support. This chapter is slightly slow, but it will start picking up soon, I promise.

Jon insisted on dropping the dove off at the police station before they went to Sansa’s office. Officer Clegane had an update for them as well, stating that the blood left in her home was fake. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, Sansa wasn’t sure, but it was a relief to know no one had suffered to make such a mess.

The younger Stark’s office building was a maelstrom of people rushing back and forth, carrying files while looking harried. Many phones seemed to be ringing off the hook and no one seemed very interested in answering them. The building had no security, a situation that filled Jon with dread, but he supposed that with so many people milling about, there would be hardly a chance of anyone hurting Sansa making it through the crowd.

Her own office served only to bring him more comfort with the idea. It wasn’t a very large room, but it was set up in a way that it would be difficult for anyone to get to her if he sat on the opposite side of her desk. The room was decorated in dark woods, bookshelves and filing cabinets lining the walls. Her L-shaped desk was crowded with a computer in one corner, papers strewn across the rest. Two picture frames were the only personal touch to the room. One of her and Ghost and the other of her and Robb at some formal event.

Sansa swept into the room ahead of him, putting her bag underneath the desk and setting herself to the task of cleaning the papers off her desk. Jon closed the door behind him, pleased to see it was a sturdy oak, with a small sliver of a window that spanned the length of it on the side nearest the handle. He checked for a lock, but there wasn’t one.

After Sansa had cleared off the surface of the table, she moved to start putting the papers away in their files.

“Do you want those case files now?” She asked. “Or is there something else we should do first? I have a lot to catch up on so I don’t know how much help I can be.”

“I’d like to see what you’ve come up with already. We can go from there.”

She walked to the furthest filing cabinet across the room and waved him to sit. Sansa picked through file after file, moving from drawer to drawer, seemingly knowing exactly where the files were that she wanted.

She handed him an armful of folders and said, “There aren’t many, but I think these are probably our best bet.”

“Aren’t many?” Jon asked, sunned. “Just how many cases have you had the past couple of years if this isn’t many?”

“Much more than that.” She tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. “If I knew who was behind all of this, I could find that file much faster.”

“If we knew who it was, we wouldn’t be doing this.” Jon pointed out.

Sansa let a small sound of agreement from the back of her throat and took a seat behind her desk, resigning herself to make a dent in the workload that awaited her.

Hours had gone by in a silence only broken by the sounds of rustling paper or Sansa typing away at her computer. Jon had made it through a couple dozen files, but none seemed even close to the type of twistedness that was required for whoever was behind the birds. He was losing focus on his task as he spent more and more of his time gazing at Sansa. She held herself with an air of proud ability, that she was aware of exactly what needed to be done and she flitted from task to task with practiced ease. She took phone calls that caused her to twist in her chair and allowed the sunlight streaming through her office window to filter through her hair, making it come alive with shifting reds that truly caused it to look like fire. Jon was entranced by the view and quietly excused himself to get coffee for them both, lest he make Sansa uncomfortable with the weight of his gaze.

The building’s breakroom wasn’t far from Sansa’s own office. The room was large, with high ceilings and tall windows that made it seem even bigger. There was a small kitchen to one side and the rest of the room was crowded with tables surrounded by chairs. He filled two paper cups with coffee, fixing Sansa’s with the appropriate amounts of cream and sugar while leaving his black. He was about to leave the room when he was interrupted by a gruff voice, sounding as though the owner had spent years never speaking a word and his throat was unused to the task.

The man speaking was slight, shorter than Jon by at least a head, his hair graying at the sides the same color as the goatee surrounding the man’s mouth that was quirked up in a friendly smile that Jon could only think of as slimy.

“So you’re Miss Stark’s guest.”

Jon turned but remained silent.

“I must ask why you’re here. I don’t know of any cases that she’s working on that would require outside… help.” He said.

“I suppose that’s up to her to decide.” Jon said, taking the coffees and moving to leave.

“That’s true, but I still need to know who you are.”

“You’ll have to figure that one out on your own.” Jon said, shouldering past the man. He could feel his eyes burning into his back for the duration of his walk back to Sansa’s office and decided to research the other man once he found out his name.

*

There was about an hour left in Sansa’s work day when Jon stumbled upon a case file that looked promising. It wasn’t very thick, but the information inside was disturbing.

“Sans?” 

Sansa hummed as she finished typing something before turning to give him her full attention. “What’s up?”

“What do you know about this Roose Bolton guy?” Jon asked, holding his file up.

“From what I remember, he was a small fry working for the Lannisters. Hold on, let me pull up the information I have.” She turned to her computer to access the document she was looking for. “Okay, here it is. He was a hit man that we trapped and caught last year. He would skin his victims before finishing them off.” She said with a grimace.

“He sounds like a sadistic little fuck.” Jon shook his head. “Do you think he could be behind this?”

“As much as I would like to say yes, this says he died in prison shortly after he was arrested in some sort of fight.”

“Does he have any family?”

Sansa took a moment to read further into the file before answering him, “No, no family. He was never married and it doesn’t list any children.”

Jon grunted. “Alright, I’ll keep looking. I don’t know how useful this is, though. I only have a few folders left here and until this one, there hasn’t been anyone promising in here.”

“We might have to let the police take the lead on this, then.” Sansa said. “As much as I agree with you and Robb that this is connected to my job, most of the people I’ve convicted are either dead or still in jail. I can’t even think of any other cases that would fit the criteria to be a suspect other than the ones I’ve given you.”

“I don’t like it.” Jon frowned. “I want to figure out who’s doing this so I can make sure you’re safe. If we have no idea who it could even be, there’s so much more to watch out for- so much more that could go wrong.”

At that moment, Sansa’s phone began to ring on her desk. Looking at the screen in disbelief, she said, “It’s Arya!”

“Put her on speaker.” Jon smiled, happy for a chance to speak to the younger Stark sister.

“Arya! I’m so glad you-”

“Sansa Stark, why the hell did I have to find out from Robb that you’re being threatened?!” Arya cut her off.

“Hello to you, too.” Sansa grumbled.

“Hi, Arya!” Jon called to the phone. “Sansa’s already been lectured twice about keeping this stuff to herself so you may as well give it up.”

“Is that Jon?” Arya asked.

“Yep! He’s my bodyguard for the foreseeable future.” The redhead chirped happily.

“Well, I’m glad you aren’t alone at least.” Arya sighed. “Listen, I’m going to come up tomorrow and stay until Saturday night- to teach you some self defense. Just in case, ya know?”

Sansa’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline. “Wow, Arya, that’s really nice of you. Are you sure you can take the time off, though?”

“Yeah, Gendry’s gonna watch the gym for a couple of days, it’ll be fine. Jon, you can help me, right?”

“Not a problem.” Jon reassured.

“You do realize you’ll be the punching bag for this teaching exercise, correct?” Arya laughed. “Wouldn’t want to fuck up your pretty little face.”

“I think I’ll manage.” Jon snorted. “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye guys.” Arya said before ending the call.

“I did not expect that. At all.” Sansa said, sitting back in her chair. She rubbed her hand over her face before glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. “Shit, it’s time to leave already.”

“Sansa Stark, leaving on time? The horror!” The ex soldier mocked, a grin splitting his face.

“Oh, hush.” She chided, barely keeping the small smile at bay. “Back to our earlier conversation, did you end up getting a meeting with your aunt? You never got a chance to tell me last night.”

Jon stood to help her gather her things to go home, grabbing their empty coffee cups and throwing them in the trash. “She wants us over for dinner on Sunday. She said she wanted to meet the woman in my life before talking business.” He rolled his eyes.

“Woman in your life?” Sansa laughed, secretly warming at the thought that she could be attached to Jon in that way, if he was open to it. “What, never brought a girl home before?”

The air in the room suddenly felt very thick as all semblance of lightheartedness left Jon’s form. “No, I haven’t.” He said seriously. “Not even when my mother was still alive, actually.”

Sansa looked at him quietly, unsure of what to say. “Jon...” She trailed off.

He looked back at her intensely, trying to convey what he couldn’t put into words quite yet.

Sansa cleared her throat awkwardly, “Let’s just go home, okay?”

*

Arya arrived the next day in a swirl of sound. She pulled up to Sansa’s house on a black motorcycle, rock music screaming from the speakers. Her hair fell around her face when she pulled off her helmet, grinning to see Sansa and Jon waiting for her on the porch with Ghost standing next to them.

“You drove all the way up here from the Stormlands on _that?_ ” Sansa asked in disbelief.

“Yep.” Arya replied cheerfully. “Birthday present from Gendry.”

“It suits you.” Jon said, moving down the steps to help the younger Stark with her bag.

The grin never left Arya face as she greeted the pair with hugs. “It’s been too long.”

“I’m sorry.” The redhead apologized. “I’ve been so busy-”

“It’s okay.” Arya reassured her. “I get it, especially with what Robb has told me. But, that’s why I’m here- to help you the only way I can.”

The trio ambled into the house slowly, in no real hurry to get out of the brisk autumn day. Arya stooped to greet Ghost when they were all settled into the living room. He returned her favor with a lick to her face which she wiped off as she laughed.

“So,” Arya began, “I know you’ve got Jon here as a human shield, but there’s never a problem with knowing how to defend yourself. Even if you never have an opportunity to use self defense, it’s always good to know how to get yourself out of trouble if no one else is around.”

“I think it’s a great idea.” Jon affirmed. “I can’t always be with you. Eventually, you’ll have to be on your own. Not that I’m going to leave you alone until this asshole is caught, but just in case something does happen and I’m not with you, you should know how to at least get away.”

“And it’ll be easier if Jon can act as your attacker because as strong as I am, there’s virtually no chance of you being ambushed by someone smaller than you.” 

Sansa watched the two banter back and forth over how strong Arya could possibly be, feeling equal parts at home and also jealous. She envied their easy conversation and wondered if she and Jon would ever have that sort of relationship where she didn’t have to wonder what he was thinking or if she was looking too far into his actions. There was never any doubt in Sansa’s mind that Jon cared for her, but she was unsure of her place in his life. Was she a sister figure to him- like Arya was, or was it some sort of romantic relationship he was after? Sansa laughed to herself as she realized that Jon wouldn’t be sharing her bed if he viewed her as a sister and brought herself back to reality when she realized her two house guests were looking at her questioningly.

“What?” She asked.

“We want to go get dinner at that new restaurant downtown, that okay with you?” Arya asked slowly, having asked the same question at least twice with no answer.

“Y-yeah.” Sansa stammered, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Arya declared that she was going to change her clothes and then they could be on their way, leaving Sansa alone with a bemused Jon who was still watching her with a small smile.

“Where’d you go, Stark?” He asked softly.

“Nowhere, just drifted off for a minute.”

“Sure, sure.” He laughed, clearly not believing a word she said.

Sansa accepted his hand to help her up off the couch. The warmth that tingled through her fingertips whenever her skin met his caused her blush to deepen and with another barking laugh, Jon lead her to the front door to wait for her little sister, never letting go of her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on [tumblr](https://the-wolvesofwinter.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> I've also created a pinterest board for this story. You can find it [here.](https://www.pinterest.com/thewolvesofwinterr/dove/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@sweetaprilbutterfly](https://sweetaprilbutterfly.tumblr.com/) made a picset for this story and I'm so happy! Go give her some love :)  
> 
> 
> Thank you all so much for commenting, giving kudos, bookmarking and reading this story. You all are amazing and I'm so grateful for the support.

Dinner had gone well the night before, though Jon hadn’t been able to shake the feeling of being watched the entire time they were in the restaurant. He had surveyed the room, but didn’t notice anyone suspicious- something that deeply concerned him. He was beginning to worry that whoever was threatening Sansa was becoming more bold and he had no idea who it could be- which meant no way to stop them before they had the chance to attack. They knew her routine, they knew her house, and by now they had to know he was staying with her around the clock. Jon hoped that his presence would be enough of a deterrent that they wouldn’t have the courage to get close to her.

After spending half the night worrying over the redhead curled into his side, he awoke to an empty bed. Sitting up with a start, his heart pounding against his ribs, he was halfway to the door in his underwear before he realized he could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. He sunk down onto the bed and ran his hands through his hair while he tried to catch his breath. His half baked thought of Sansa being gone solely because someone had come and taken her right out of his arms was enough to send him into a panic. 

Sansa came in the room then, a vision of sunlight smelling like coffee. Her brow furrowed and she stepped quickly to Jon. “Jon? Are you okay?”

He reached out to grab her around the waist and pulled her to him. He buried his head in her belly and took a deep breath. “I woke up and you were gone. I was worried.” He grumbled.

She carded her fingers through his curls and held him to her. “I was making breakfast. I’m alright, I’m right here.” She soothed.

Jon took another deep breath and pulled away. “I don’t know what happened-”

“You don’t have to explain.” Sansa said, cupping his cheek. “Come on, let’s go eat before Arya kicks both of our asses.”

Jon made a pit stop to put on some clothes. The Stark girls were sitting at the island finishing their breakfast and nursing mugs of coffee. Flitting about the kitchen like he lived there, because he supposed he sort of already did, Jon helped himself to pancakes and bacon before filling a mug with coffee of his own.

He had just sat down next to Sansa when Arya, who was sitting opposite him, said, “I asked a friend of mine if we could borrow his gym today and he said yes, so that’s where we’ll be going. It isn’t far, so we can walk.”

“A gym?” Sansa asked. “I thought we would be in the yard or something.”

Arya gave Sansa a look before telling her that Sansa’s backyard didn’t have the equipment they needed to teach her everything she should know. The only thing that made Sansa feel any better about the whole situation was that Arya said the gym was by appointment only and since her friend was out of town, the building would be completely empty. At least no one would have to see her make a fool out of herself publicly.

“I already walked Ghost this morning too, so we can leave whenever you’re ready.” Arya mentioned.

“Thanks, Arya. You didn’t have to do that.” Jon said, impressed.

“Well, I didn’t want to venture into your room and find whatever kinky crazy shit you had going on in there so I decided to just get it done myself.” She remarked with a smirk over the rim of her mug.

“Arya!” Sansa admonished and blushed furiously, unable to look at Jon to see how he took that comment. If she had, she would have seen him struggling to look stern while he tried not to smile.

“What?” Arya asked around a mouthful of food. “I don’t want to see you two gettin’ it on.”

Jon snorted out a laugh and Sansa worked up the courage to look over at him to realize that he wasn’t bothered by her comments in the least.

“Anyway, I just have to change and I’m ready. What about you?” Sansa asked Jon.

“Just have to put on shoes.”

*

When he was finished eating, Jon began gathering the dishes with an unnaturally quiet Arya helping. 

“What’re you thinking about? You’re never quiet.”

“I was joking earlier, but I really don’t understand you two.” Arya started. “You’re pretty much perfect for each other and for whatever dumbass reason either of you have, neither of you will admit it to the other.”

Jon turned around. “We’ll get there in our own time. Sansa and I haven’t even talked about it- if there even is something there on her end. Obviously, I care about her, but I’m not going to rush into something just because everyone else thinks we’ll work out.”

“Rush into?!” Arya whisper yelled. “It’s been years since you two started dancing around each other. If you keep going the pace you’re going, you’ll both be dead before you even tell her how you feel about her. And with how things are going for Sansa right now, that seems like a very real possibility.”

“I won’t let anything happen to her.” Jon said firmly. He turned back to the sink to rinse the plates when he heard the sound of Sansa’s footsteps coming back into the kitchen.

“Ready?” Arya asked her. 

Sansa nodded with a grimace. “Let’s get this over with.”

*

The youngest Stark sister was right. The walk to the gym had been pleasant, and at the brisk pace Arya kept up, it was a great warm up before the lesson she had planned.

The gym was in a part of town Sansa barely ever went into and the building itself was small. It was named B&W Gym, and the interior was mostly dark- black walls, black floors. Arya led the way into the middle of the main room where the floor was made of mats, grabbing different bits of equipment along the way. She dropped all of it to the floor and stood in front of Jon and Sansa.

“The very first thing you’re going to learn is how to throw a punch. Because if you can’t do that, nothing else I teach you is going to matter. Keep your thumb out or you’ll break it.” 

Arya began to position Sansa’s feet and arms into the proper stance, moving her left hand to the side of her face and the other held aloft in front of her. Once she was satisfied, Arya went to grab a pair of strike pads and slipped them on, standing in front of Sansa again. Jon stood to the side to observe Sansa’s movements and waited.

When Sansa’s fist hit the pad, it barely moved. The motion had jarred her shoulder and she dropped her stance to rub at it, wincing.

“You aren’t following through correctly.” Jon said. “You kept your feet flat on the ground, and you didn’t follow through with your entire body. If you don’t move your entire body when you throw a punch, you aren’t going to have much power behind it. Watch me.”

Sansa moved from in front of Arya so that Jon could take her place. He started in the same position that Arya had placed her in, but kept most of his weight on the balls of his feet. When he punched the strike pad, he turned his entire body, one leg slightly picking up from the floor. Arya’s arm snapped back from the force Jon used and grinned at him while she shook her hand.

“Try again.” He told Sansa.

Her punch this time moved the strike pad slightly more, but still wasn’t a comfortable fluid movement. Jon moved to stand behind her, pressing his body along her back so that she could feel him move as he held her arms where he wanted them and followed through with the punching movements a few times, allowing Sansa to get a feel for what her body should be doing.

Sansa had no complaints about this turn of events in her day. She hoped that she would have to be taught this way for most of the moves they were going to go through, just for an excuse to feel Jon’s warm, muscular body surrounding her. She had to admit, however, that it was hard to concentrate on what he was showing her when he was close enough that she could feel his breath along the back of her neck. He was sending shivers down her spine, making her flush with exhilaration and hoped she could pass it off as exertion even though she was barely moving.

“Well done!” Arya exclaimed once Sansa had thrown a passable punch. She jokingly shook her hand like she had with Jon. “Now, kicking and then we’ll move on to actual self defense. Sound good?”

Kicking was both easier and harder for Sansa to grasp. It was easier for her to keep the power behind her hits, but harder to keep her balance, which ended quite a few times with Jon having to help her up from the floor. Her body was beginning to ache from falling so much, even with the padded floor, but she kept it to herself, knowing that the rest of the lesson was likely to end painfully. Jon came up behind her to readjust her stance again, instantly stopping her stumbling. He grinned at her once she threw a kick and remained standing.

“That’s my girl.” Jon said proudly.

“Alright, enough of that.” Arya smirked. “Let’s go over the target points you’ll want to hit if you’re trying to get away. Do you know any already?”

Sansa thought for a moment, trying to rid herself of her furiously blushing skin. She hoped it wasn’t as obvious as it felt.

“Solar plexus, instep, nose, groin.” Sansa stated.

“I know you got that from Miss Congeniality, but you’re right. There’s also the eyes, nose, throat, sternum, stomach, knees and nuts. Pretty much, you just have to think about where it would really hurt to get hit and then aim for it. The main point of hitting any of these spots is to gain yourself time to run. If you aren’t captured, are on your own two feet, and someone is coming at you, these are the spots you should aim for. Never, ever let someone take you to a secondary location. You fight like hell to get away, don’t worry about hurting them because they certainly don’t care about hurting you.”

“If you’re face to face, go for the eyes.” Jon added. “Gouge them out with your thumbs, it’ll hurt like hell and they’ll let you go. Try hitting their nose with the heel of your hand, driving up. You’ll break it and if you use enough force, you’ll smash a bone through to their brain.”

“Won’t that kill them, though?”

“Trust me, if someone is trying to catch you, they’re going to kill you or worse. Seriously, don’t worry about hurting them. Don’t feel bad, don’t pull a punch, don’t fall for a sob story if they give you one. You are in serious danger. The only thing that matters is your life.” Arya said.

“I- I don’t think this is for me.” Sansa stammered. “I can’t kill someone, there’s no way.”

Jon pulled her hand from tugging at her hair and cupped her face. Tilting her head up to look into her eyes, he said, “I know you don’t ever want to cause anyone harm, but this is your life we’re talking about. I’m going to do my best to keep you safe, but if anything happens to me, you need to protect yourself at all costs. We don’t know why whoever this is is trying to scare you, but I think it’s only going to get worse with time. It won’t be long before we either figure out who it is, or they escalate and try to hurt you. You have to be prepared, just in case.”

“Fuck ‘em up, San.” Arya said, coming to her side. “You are a badass, you just need the right tools. Besides, you may never need to know this, it just potentially helps you if you find yourself in a bad situation.”

Sansa took a shaky breath and Jon released her. “So, this is where I beat Jon up, right?”

Arya grinned when Jon groaned and replied with a cheery, “Yup! I’ll walk you through it and then you’ll try it yourself.”

*

For Sansa, the self defense lesson that Arya had choreographed was nothing but a torture session. It wasn’t that it was hard on her body, though it was, it was mostly because she was surrounded by Jon. Every inch of her that brushed against him felt as though it were on fire, burning pleasantly until it seemed it would consume her. Just when she was sure she could take no more, Arya would instruct her how to fight back and the spell would be broken. Sansa was sure she was going insane, forced to remain on the edge of a great precipice and never allowing herself to fall into satisfaction.

That, and the fact that she had to keep hurting him, however unintentional it was. She would keep trying to pull her punches and both of her instructors would chide her and tell her that she needed to know exactly how to execute these movements- they didn’t have time for Sansa to learn it on her own. And so Sansa Stark was forced to remain held closely against Jon Snow’s form, feeling each ripple of his muscles as he moved, shivering as his calloused hands touched her neck, arm or stomach.

If she had ever had any doubt that her body would not respond to him, that doubt was now gone. 

Jon confused her. That was the whole of it. If he did feel anywhere near close to how she did, why had he never acted on it? What if she had been reading him wrong the past few days, that every sweet thing he had done for her had been out of kindness for his roommate’s little sister? What if he just enjoyed cuddling, or was just putting up with it because her life was in danger and he figured she could use the comfort?

The real question, she decided, was why she was trying so hard to talk herself out of the possibility that he could have feelings for her.

It wasn’t like she hadn’t ever had relationships before. Not that they had ever lasted more than a few months, or had ever been in love, or had ever met their families.

Maybe they hadn’t been relationships after all.

This was the first time she had ever felt anything beyond a slight interest in someone. On top of that, she hadn’t had the time for a single date since college. Maybe the culmination of these realizations was what steeled Sansa’s resolve to figure out Jon’s side of things before the night was through.

Maybe it was his breath against her neck as he came at her from behind again.

 

*

Jon was sporting quite a few new bruises when Arya proclaimed the lessons to be over. The last move they had been working through, one where he tackled Sansa to the ground and she flipped him to end up straddling his body, was playing on repeat in his mind. He didn’t think he could handle Sansa sitting on top of him one more time before he did something stupid, and was beyond grateful when Arya chose that moment to end the day. So when Arya told them to go on ahead and that she would clean up by herself, he decided that something needed to change.

“That went really well, don’t you think?” Sansa smiled up at him once they were outside.

“You did amazingly well, like I knew you would. Although, being your punching bag wasn’t my favorite thing in the world.” Jon grimaced, rubbing his side where she had landed a particularly hard kick.

“I’m sorry!” Sansa covered Jon’s hand with her own. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I’m okay, really.” He turn his hand over to lace their fingers together and began walking home. 

Taken at a much slower pace this time, with the sun setting as they walked through the older part of Winterfell, their walk was something out of a movie. The scene was picturesque, the sidewalk covered in fallen orange leaves, the houses that lined the street had pumpkins on display and some residents were setting up Halloween lights already.

A comfortable silence surrounded the two, a brisk breeze rustling the hair streaming from Sansa’s ponytail.

“Jon?” She asked tentatively. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, love.” 

“What are we doing?”

“Walking home.” He laughed.

“No, I mean. Am I imagining this?” She stopped walking and turned to face him. “This- whatever it is between us.” She gestured between them with her free hand.

“Imagining what?” Jon questioned, trying to keep his small smile hidden, because finally, _finally_ they were having this discussion. Finally, they were on the same page.

Sansa huffed out a sigh. “You call me pet names, you sleep in my bed, you hold my hand-” She squeezed his fingers to make her point. “-I just need to know if you do all of that out of some sort of sense of duty or because Robb is my brother and the things that have happened over the past few months-”

Jon cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. Sansa felt her chest swell up, filled with happiness and warmth despite the cold that was making her nose and cheeks go numb. The world could have stopped spinning in that moment and neither of them would have noticed. Jon let Sansa’s hand go in favor of running his hand up her neck to the edge of her jaw while he brought the other to her waist to pull her in closer. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and heard her moan quietly as she brought her tongue to meet his in a tangle that could have gone on forever were it not for the need to breathe.

He broke the kiss with a beaming smile.

“Sansa, I’ve been in love with you since the day I first met you. Everything that’s happened has only made me understand how absolutely terrified I am to lose you. I love doing things with you, holding you while you sleep, seeing you laugh. My life without you in it has no purpose, and I never want you to doubt that I love you and always have.”

Sansa surged up to kiss him again- mostly with teeth because she couldn’t help herself from smiling and neither could Jon- but it didn’t matter. “I love you too. Since the day we met, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head. Are you mine, Jon Snow?”

“I’m yours, Sansa Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on [tumblr](https://the-wolvesofwinter.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> I've also created a pinterest board for this story. You can find it [here.](https://www.pinterest.com/thewolvesofwinterr/dove/)

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [tumblr](https://the-wolvesofwinter.tumblr.com/) if you have any questions! 
> 
> I've also created a pinterest board for this story. You can find it [here.](https://www.pinterest.com/thewolvesofwinterr/dove/)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
